


First Encounter

by Seven_the_Maknae



Series: Can't do without you [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Mentioned cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_the_Maknae/pseuds/Seven_the_Maknae
Summary: Jisung hated being away from home. He missed his family and his friends, even the birds in his garden.What he didn't have at home, though, were handsome strangers that tried to cheer him up.





	First Encounter

With a soft “Goodbye!” Jisung ended the phone call with his mother. His smile fell and was replaced by a frown. He’d tried to convince his mother that he was happy where he was and that he felt great, which he really did most of the time, but sometimes he craved the feeling of his mother’s arms around him.

Homesickness was a common problem for Jisung ever since he was a child and now he had to live a few hours away from home to go to college. His chest ached when he thought about the amount of time it would take until he would be able to see his family again.

When he noticed the stinging of his eyes, predicting the tears that would soon find their way on his cheeks, he decided to go outside in order to try to replace his bad feelings with good ones. Sniffling, he put on his shoes and a light jacket. Spring had found its way into the city, providing new life and warm breezes, so he was sure he would enjoy his walk.

Breathing in deeply, he left his new home and took in the view. The city was very beautiful at that time of year with greens blossoming everywhere. Birds were chirping, reminding him of the birds in his garden at home. Before he could think too much about them, he started walking aimlessly along the streets.

The surrounding people were either stressed out and often talking to someone on their phones in a hushed voice, or they were really relaxed and enjoying the nice weather with beloved ones. When he heard a young boy talk to his mother about his day in kindergarten he decided to put in some earbuds to listen to his favourite songs.

Music was a very important part of his life, and he was going to try to make a living out of it. He always had a talent for rapping, annoying his parents and impressing his friends equally with his non-stop practising, and he liked singing and producing his own songs as well.

His deep connection with music was a blessing and a curse as his emotions were influenced very easily by it. Just now he was walking with a more positive vibe, taking in the new home town to try to memorize the area he was living in when the next song started, and he was dragged down immediately again.

The song was very melancholic with sad lyrics and a beautiful melody. Jisung was reminded of his reason to go outside instantly and his shoulders slumped down, all the regained energy leaving his body again to leave a picture of misery. Jisung sighed. Would he ever be able to feel a sense of belonging here?

\---

Minho had a great day. Leaving work early, he decided to treat himself and go to his favourite place. Humming softly under his breath, he followed the well-known route, when his eyes caught onto a small man. Oh dear, he was adorable. His blonde hair with dark roots had some strands that fell softly over the forehead of his beautiful face. Minho would’ve doubted his existence if it weren’t for the sadness written all over the soft facial features.

He was torn. Should he keep on going and mind his own business, or try to help this wonderful person cheering up? Well, he was not considering for too long.

“Hey, uhm, hello, excuse me?”, the man’s eyes widened when he noticed Minho, and he took his earbuds away.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you were talking to me. I was thinking too hard”

If it was possible, Minho would’ve melted into a puddle. How could one man have the luck to meet such a cute person? He so hoped the other was gay.

“Ah, don’t apologize! It’s rather weird of me to just... y’know approach you like that, but you seemed to be so sad and I just couldn’t resist trying to help you”

It was a shot in the blue, but he’d rather try and fail than not doing anything at all. It seemed to work already. After a short moment of confusion, the corners of other man’s mouth twitched upwards for a moment.

“So how do you think you could help me, uhm...”

“Minho. My name’s Lee Minho and well... I actually didn’t think I’d come this far. Do you... Do you like cats?”

A short laugh escaped out of the stranger’s mouth. It didn’t reach his eyes yet, but Minho was sure he’d be able to change that soon. If Jisung liked cats, that was. Otherwise, it wouldn’t go well between them anyway. Who did not like cats and was in his right mind? Right, no one.

“Alright. My name’s Jisung and I... think I like them? I actually never interacted too much with a cat”

Minho gasped dramatically. He took Jisung’s hand without thinking too much about it and started dragging him along the way to the cat coffee he intended to go to anyways. A few moments passed in stunned silence, then Minho let the warm hand go, even though he wouldn’t have minded holding it for a bit longer, but he didn’t want to scare the other away.

“So, never met a cat, hm? Well, I don’t even have to know why you’re sad. Never ‘interacted’ with a cat... How could anyone be happy without cats in his life?”

“Wow, you’re being a bit dramatic here”, Jisung giggled, “Why do you care so much?”

Minho stopped and it took only a few more steps for Jisung to stop as well and turn back to him. The irritation was written all over his face, but the newfound smile didn’t fall completely.

“Well, cats are great and I think me being dramatic already helped a bit, didn’t it? It may be weird right now, but I have a feeling that we could get along really well. Ah, that’s a bit creepy. I’m sorry, I swear I have no strange intentions! You’re just pretty cute and I can’t deal with cute things really well”

He bit on his lower lip. He’d said too much. When Jisung opened his mouth to respond, Minho braced himself for some sort of rejection.

“Well, Minho, let’s see how you deal with these cute cats then. I really appreciate your efforts to cheer me up. I’m pretty new here and I don’t know anyone or anything, so I take what I get for a friend. You being so handsome is a great bonus, though”

Minho’s breath hitched. He smiled and nodded excitedly.

“It’s a date then.”


End file.
